Harry Potter and the Frisky Potions Master
by Cain Hargreaves
Summary: It has been five years since Draco Malfoy set foot in Hogwarts. He's fresh out of college and ready to teach. His old crush is teaching there as well. The 'Boy Who Lived.' Can he keep his sanity and even fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Draco: 'Harry Potter and the Frisky Potions Master'? What the hell type of name is that?

Harry: I like it...

Draco: You would freak...

Earl Cain: Now boys I warned you... shut up.

The tall blonde man smiled softly as he looked up at the large castle. It had been five years since he had gazed up at it, and he was happy to see it again. He allowed his gray eyes to glance around the long room they all sat in. His gaze stopped on a man with unruly black hair and brilliant green eyes. He flushed as the man looked at him and then glanced down at his plate.

It had been five glorious years since Voldemort's defeat, and Draco Malfoy was the new potions master. He'd been forgiven and was offered the position after helping the Order. His colleges consisted of old as well as new. The other newest had joined the same day as him. The hero of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter.

Draco sighed as he pushed his food around on the plate. His mind was reeling as the emotions of being back rolled over him. He was happy, sad, apprehensive, and a bit scared...

His eyes once again found Harry as he realized the dark-headed man was beside him. He lowered them as Harry sat beside him in the empty chair.

"Malfoy..." Harry said his voice low. His green eyes never left the pale man as he studied him. It was a bit unnerving and Draco had to stop the blush blooming across his face.

The blonde looked up hoping that his blush wasn't showing, "Yes, Potter?" He gave a sneer," I thought I was rid of you."

Harry scowled back, "Guess not Malfoy, so sorry to disappoint you," He hesitated then said, "We should try to put our differences aside, so we can teach. DADA is the position I teach so you stick to potions as yours."

"I realize this Potter," Draco replied nastily. "Stay with your subject and I'll stay with mine."

"Fine Malfoy..." Harry mumbled angrily. "Still a stupid prick..." He stood and walked away.

The pale man watched him leave and frowned; he'd always liked Potter. The green eyes, dark thick hair and careless disregard for the rules appealed to him. He was afraid to say anything so he hid it behind his coolness. It was his way of protecting himself from rejection.

"Professor?" A quiet voice asked. "Professor Malfoy?"

"Yes?" Draco asked, pulling his thoughts away from the unruly-headed man. He looked into the face of an older teen.

The teen was tall and blinked his dark eyes at him, "I'm Cayden Larson, and I'm in your house." He gave a lovely smile, "I never had a chance to um buy books and things. I didn't know I made it into N.E.W.T. potions until the very last second."

Draco gave the boy a brittle smile, "I'm sure, Cayden, that I can get you a book somewhere, don't worry." He stood, "Now excuse me, but I need to prepare for tomorrow's lessons."

Draco shook his head as he heard a quiet knock. It was three hours later, and he was still working. He'd been sucked into his work as usual. The blonde lifted himself up and walked slowly to his quarters door.

"Potter?" Draco said a bit surprised, then recognized the surprise in his voice. "I mean, what do you want Potter?" He quickly sneered.

Harry took a deep breath then said, "I heard you earlier when you helped that student, and I thought that was very nice of you. I just thought I'd drop by to say that."

Draco glanced at his watch, "At ten at night?" He had his grey eyes leveled with Harry's green ones. "Why?"

"Because I thought it was nice and that you could've said no, but you didn't," Harry said softly. "And. um..."

Draco crossed the room to get in the man's handsome face," You thought 'Oh look Malfoy does have a heart.' Didn't you?" He growled, "Yes, Potter, I do have a heart."

Harry was standing frozen in the doorway, "Malfoy, I knew you had to have one. You helped me defeat Voldemort. I never got to thank you for that, since you disappeared for five years." He smiled gently, "Thank you Draco, also I wanted to talk."

About?" Draco snapped, sitting on his small green couch that had came with the room. He felt irritated and wanted to think things over. Harry Potter was thanking him for his help?

"Where were you? What happened to your family? Why are you teaching at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, sitting on the other side of the couch. He made sure to maintain a distance between himself and the small blonde.

"I went away to learn. I have been to America and Japan and Asia and loads of places. My family is gone. Mother died, and Father disappeared in the aftermath." He felt the familiar pain of losing his mother wash over him. "I'm teaching here because it's a new beginning for me."

Harry stared at him; He'd never heard the blonde speak with such emotion. "I'm sorry Malfoy. I had no idea."

Draco nodded and asked, "What happened to you after he fell? What have you been doing? Are you still with that Weasley girl?" Asking the last question added to his pain, as he has found it unbearable to watch them together. He remembered wanting to rip his heart out and stomp it into the mud.

"I was once again in the spotlight. I had defeated Voldemort, and for some reason, I wanted to escape it," Harry admitted fidgeting with his robes. "The first few years were a blur of newspaper articles, interviews and stupid shit like that. I then realized I wanted to be here at Hogwarts, my home."

The blonde found himself struggling to find something to say in the silence, "Oh I'm sorry it happened like that Harry. So very sorry."

Harry glanced at him, "Heh, you called me by my first name."

"What? Of course I didn't," Draco protested meekly. "I'd never call you Harry, only Potter. Jeez..." He knew he was babbling a bit, but found he couldn't help it.

"Well you did," Harry chortled. He took the man's soft pale hand and then leaned close in a soft kiss. "You so did."

Draco: Bleh... stupid dribble really.

Harry: Nah, amusing. *Kisses Draco and pulls him off*

Earl Cain: *blink blink* okay until next time then... um guys! *Covers eyes blushing* Freakin wizards... Anyway read and review... please...


	2. Chapter 2

Earl Cain: Welcome to the second installment of 'Harry Potter and the Frisky Potions Master'. *Bows elegantly*

Draco*waves a hand in the air* Whoop dee doo...

Harry: Cool... I like it. *Cheeky grin at the blonde*

Earl Cain: Guys don't fight... Note: No Dracos were harmed during the making of this...

Draco pulled back with a small surprised gasp, "You...You kissed me..."

"So I did," Harry smiled. His smile quickly dissolved into a frown as he saw Draco panicking. "Draco? You okay?"

The blonde shook his head, "No I'm not at all..." He felt as though the world was spiraling away from under his feet. He'd so carefully hidden his crush on Harry. Did the raven-headed man know? What was he doing to do?

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Harry asked, his emerald eyes studying the trembling man. "It was one kiss..."

"G-get out," Draco sputtered as he managed to get up and run to the bedroom connected to this small living area. He threw himself across the bed to think on what had just transpired.

Harry left with a quiet, "See you later Draco." He closed the door and went to bed.

"Get to work studying the instructions," Draco told his large first class of the day. He'd finished the entire 'What-I-Expect-of-You' speech a few moments before. "When you understand, you may begin to make the potion. Put a bit in a vial once finished, and bring it _labeled _to me and set in on my desk. I shall grade them tonight and tell you how you did tomorrow." He gave his class a smile (a few girls swooned a bit).

He settled into his work of looking through papers at his mahogany desk He soon realizes he was being watched and looked up, "Ah Cayden, one moment." HE rummaged around his desk and brought up a book. "Here."

"Thank you, Professor," Cayden gave a winning smile and went back to his seat. His lab partner was a golden headed teen whose looks were only rivaled by Gilderoy Lockheart, an ex professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts or DADA.

Draco began to shift through papers again, and his mind was completely focused on the dull work until someone knocked. He looked up and spotted Harry in the doorway. Shit.

"May I have a word, Professor Malfoy?" The man asked sweetly. He gave Draco a grin. "Please? Please?"

"Of course, class I shall return in just a moment, please continue to work quietly in your seats," He walked out shutting the door. "Yes?"

Harry gave a small smile, "I wanted to apologize for last night. I'm sorry, Malfoy." He crossed his own arms uncertainly.

The blonde's eyes widened then narrowed, "It was a kiss, Potter and not even a good one. Who taught you to kiss? Your ex-boyfriend Weasley?" He tsked, "Well, he's not very good is he? He crossed his arms conceitedly.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh puh-lease, I was being nice, and my ex isn't Ron ." He crossed his own arms. "Look, let me make it p to you with dinner. I'll be by your room at eight with wine and food." He left before Draco could say anything.

Draco huffed back into the room, "..." He sat and tried to work. Someone soon tapped his arm, "Hmm?"

Cayden gave him a soft smile, "Hi, we don't understand some of the steps, help."

After helping his students, Draco went to sit and think about the night to come. He wasn't so sure what to do.

That night at precisely eight o'clock, Harry came in. He held wine and a basket of food, "Hi there, Draco." He began to remove things from the basket, bread, chicken, cheese, and two wine glasses.

Draco sighed, "Sure come in." He sat on the couch and accepted the cup of red wine. He wasn't so sure about this, but he swallowed some of his wine quietly and soon asked, "Why are you here?" He watched him out of the corner of his eye.

"Because I can be of course," Harry laughed. "Maybe I wanna find that heart under the evil exterior." He moved closer to the blonde.

"Potter," Draco growled annoyed. "Shut up." He glanced away and sipped more wine. He noticed Harry staring at him and frowned, "What?" It was a bit unnerving to tell you the truth.

"Just where are all of your friends? Crabbe and Goyle? Pansy and Blaise?" Harry inquired softly. His voice held genuine curiosity.

"Friends? What friends?" Draco spat angrily. "I have no friends." He drew his legs up to his chest, "They didn't leave him, so they may be dead. Who really cares?" He glared at the carpet.

Harry hadn't expected this, "Draco, I'm here, and I helped." He wrapped an arm around his waist. "Didn't I?"

"Yes, you did help a lot," Draco murmured. "Thank you." He looked up at him. "Where are your friends? Granger and Weasley?"

"Hermione's still at the university for a bit longer, and Ron's with here. They finally got a hint, Harry chucked. "They are so happy together."

"Do you have anyone?" Draco asked his voice a bit shaky. "Since Ginny I mean?"

"No, the last relationship I had ended badly. Jo- err Josephine wanted fame and money." Harry said hoping Draco wouldn't notice the hesitation. Draco did of course and urged him to tell him the true name. "Josh wanted fame and fortune..."

"Josh? You like men?" Draco asked almost in a whisper. "Really? Me too..." He took another short gulp of the wine he held. " I had no idea." He snuggled a bit and felt Harry's arm tighten around him a bit.

The bespectacled man nodded, "Yes, loads figured it out like Hermione. Looking back, it was so obvious. I never did do well with women." He laughed a soft musical laugh. "Have you dated? I remember you and Pansy being close."

"Pansy and I separated before Voldemort fell," He said. "She is the only person I've ever been with." He blushed at his lack of a love life and smiled at the man.

Harry leaned in for a kiss, "Oh sorry, I forgot." He pulled back and was surprised when Draco gave a small cry and kissed him. "Draco?"

The blonde pulled away and leaned into him, "Apparently getting me drunk was the right thing to do." He gave Harry a tipsy, adorable smile.

Earl Cain: There it is, sorry it's not better but it's about one in the morning and I'm sleepy... So go to my profile and let me know which couple you like in the lovely review you shall hopefully leave.

Draco: *snoring lightly and grunts awake a bit* Nooo I don't wanna be a Munchkin... Stop...

Earl Cain: *Alarmed* Kay goodnight... did he just say Munchkin? WTF? LOL. Read and Review. Peace and love. Also don't be afraid to ask me questions, or give me tips. I'd love to hear your favorite couples as well. 3


	3. Chapter 3

Earl Cain: Hi and welcome to the third installment of Harry Potter and the Frisky Potions Master.

Draco: *cuddled into Harry* Shut up already jeez...it's just a stupid story.

Harry: Dray, be nice please... It's a story about us.

Earl Cain: Well here we go...

Draco Malfoy looked up at the man, "So you got me drunk now what?" He giggled as he spilled the wine he held on his emerald robes he wore. "Oops..." He laughed as Harry dabbed at it with a napkin, "Harry let's play and stuff..."

Harry sighed as he gave up trying to help the blonde, "Fine... Take off your pants." He assisted in the action and was rewarded with a flushed Draco in only a dark button down shirt and robes. He soon removed these items as well, and moaned at the sight of a reddened blonde on the dark couch.

"Harry do something," Draco pleaded as those green eyes took his body in. He yelped as Harry abruptly took his erection into his mouth. "Harry..."

The other man smiled around the obstruction and sucked hard until he was compensated with a mouthful of salty fluid. He cleaned the man up and sat up to kiss his lips, red from the blonde biting them.

Draco sighed and hid his face in Harry's shoulder, "Shit. Potter, I'm a Malfoy, and I'm not allowed to kiss men or have anything to o with men that do. And you're Harry Potter; you defeated Voldemort and are gay. I not even allowed to kiss you, much less let you suck me off." He sat up more to gauge Harry's reaction.

Harry was shaking his head, "So what? You can do whatever you'd like. You are a grown 22-year-old beautiful man. Don't do this to yourself." He smiled cheekily, "Besides you like me doing that, however I can go if you'd like for me to leave." He stood and was pulled back, "Yes?"

"Don't go, stay here with me," Draco frowned. "It's just, I'm the last Malfoy. I'm expected to get married and have a few kids. I have to continue my bloodline." He looked down and sighed.

Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hot open-mouthed kiss. He pulled back and sighed, "Draco, do you want me or not?"

"I want you badly," Draco whispered. He laughed as Harry carried him into the bedroom to ravage.

After they finished, Draco ran a hand through Harry's sweaty hair and smiled, "Wow..." He was sleepy and having knocked back several glasses of champagne made his inhibitions slip, "You know I've always liked you Harry. Yeah, since we first met at Diagon Alley all those years ago..." His voice trailed off as sleep took him.

The blonde woke the next morning o an empty room. He remembered Harry and falling asleep on the couch and... he shot straight up. Wait he had slept with THE Harry Potter. IT had been the best sex too, and afterwards he had told Harry that he _loved _him. Holy shit... oh and class started in only twenty minutes. He dressed quickly and headed to the room.

Sitting at one of the tables was Cayden, "Morning Cayden, you're here early. Did you need something?"

The teen looked at him with sad, red-rimmed eyes, "Allen's not speaking to me... He's ignoring me all, because I confessed that I had feelings for him. Not my fault he's smart and funny and perfect."

"Your feelings for him?" Draco asked.

"Yes I discovered that I like him a lot."

Draco sighed, sad for his pupil, "At least you told him. I never told my crush here, and until recently they had no idea. I'm still waiting for a reaction." He sighed again.

Cayden frowned, "Will Allen ever react positively? I hope so." He paused, "And I hope that things work out for you as well." He began to get his things out of his bag.

Draco stooped to look into the student's dark eyes, "I'm sure he will Cayden and thank you."

"So Professor, if you don't mind me asking," Cayden said as he stood to stretch, "Who did you like when you were here?"

"Me? Oh I liked a girl by the name of Pansy," Draco answered lying only slightly. "She's a very sweet witch."

"A girl? No offense Professor, but I thought you were gay, like me," Cayden said. "I mean I picked up on a bit of hesitation, and it seems to me like you're hiding something."

Draco sighed, "No that's the truth, and the hesitation is because I'm talking to a student. It's bizarre to discuss this with my student."

Cayden sighed, "Well I, personally, think there is more to it than you let on, Professor Draco."

"There's nothing more to it dammit!" Draco exclaimed angrily. He placed a pale, delicate hand to his mouth. "I'm so sorry. Fine I liked and still like Harry Potter." He sighed as he sat on a chair.

Cayden squealed, "I knew it! Have you told him? What happened?"

"I told him last night and he hasn't said anything yet," Draco pouted cutely.

"Cayden!" A light voice said. "I should've known you'd be here."

Draco went into his office to give the two some privacy. He wanted to see Harry, but he had to start class. He didn't see Harry all that long day.

Earl Cain: That's it. Let me know what you thought. Does anyone here like Cayden? I do. He's amusing, but he doesn't really have a back story...

Draco: He's annoying.

Earl Cain: ANYWAY let me know what you thought and I may post a Bleach story if i feel like typing it... Peace and love.


	4. Chapter 4

Earl Cain: 'Lo. How is everyone? This story is drawing to a close, maybe two or three more chapters at the most. Anyway welcome to the next installment.

Riff: Your tea? *Hands over a mug*

Earl Cain: Thank you darling.

Draco had a long wait until he saw his lover. Finally that afternoon as he stood in front of his desk gathering his papers away from the door, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his lithe waist. He smiled as he recognized the scent of Harry's cologne.

"Afternoon Draco," Harry muttered in the blonde's ear. "Guess what I've been thinking about all day." He placed small kisses and nips to the man's neck.

Draco groaned as his lover did things to his body that nobody had ever done to him. It felt like heaven. He turned to face him afterwards and kissed him, "Amazing, absolutely fucking amazing."

"Thank you I try," Harry laughed. "You're so perfect. Have a good day?"

"My day was lovely," Draco smiled. "Thank you for asking. Yours?" He kissed his neck as he listened to the man talk.

The next few weeks flew by much the same. Harry would meet Draco in his room and pleasure the man or Draco would do the same to him. They were versatile about who did what, however Draco usually bottomed and Harry was top.

Everyone noticed the change in Draco. He seemed happier and more at ease around everyone. He would laugh and tell the staff stories about his time at Hogwarts and of his many hours teaching. Harry, however, reverted into himself. He would spend the long hours in the staff room watching and listening to his lover. People had varying opinions on the two, but they were happy to spend time with them both.

One night, Harry sat moodily pushing his food around on his plate listening to Draco laugh and chat with few teachers. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice said, "Hiya Harry," in his ear.

He looked up into the handsome face of his godfather, Sirius Black, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had been appointed when Voldemort had fallen. "You okay?"

Remus Lupin, Sirius' longtime lover, appeared beside him. He lived with Sirius somewhere in the castle. "Hello Harry, you should come visit with us. We want to see you."

The DADA teacher followed them to small chambers just beyond the Gryffindor common room. Remus sat him down and asked, "So Harry what's up with you? Are you and Draco fighting?"

Harry shook his head, "NO quite the opposite really." He blushed, "How shall I put this delicately? Um, Draco has a very nice arse." He gave them a sweet innocent smile.

The werewolf blinked, "Um, Harry are you sleeping with Draco Malfoy?" He gave his lover a stunned look as Harry nodded.

Harry sighed, "Yes, a lot of glorious sex, but he's afraid to develop our relationship as he feels he needs to get married to a woman and have kids." He frowned, "Remus, I'm falling in love with him."

Remus smiled and nodded, "Maybe he's afraid of hurting you Harry. Are you sure he likes you?"

"Yes, he told me after our first time as he was falling asleep. He has loved me since we first met apparently." He paused, "I love him so much. He's my blondey. I can't tell him though, I get too nervous and afraid."

Remus gave a light chuckle, "Wow, you do love him Harry. Tell him soon or you'll drive yourself mad." He smiled at his own love, "I mean look at Siri and me, been together since third year. I hope you get that Harry."

"I'll try tonight maybe," Harry said then jumped as Sirius clapped him on the back. "Oww, can I help you Sirius?"

Sirius gave him a grin, "Wow Harry, out of everyone in Britain you fall for Draco Malfoy?"

"Shut up," Harry laughed pushing him. "Not my fault he's a nice guy and a great fuck."

"Ew didn't need to know that Harry," Sirius cracked up. "Still you fucked Draco who was once your enemy. Gross."

"Shut up," Harry repeated. "Like I said, good fuck and a nice guy. Oh and he helped us defeat Voldemort. He's all around a sweet, shy, sexy, blonde man."

"Good point but still, Draco Malfoy."

His godson rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna go. Night. I'll visit soon and bring Draco."

He walked out right into a intoxicated Draco, "Oh, hi Draco."

Draco smiled, "Hi, there you are." He hugged him and gave him a quick kiss. "I missed you."

"Draco, don't!" Harry exclaimed and helped the blonde to his own rooms as they were closer. "You need sleep love."

:I'm not sleepy," Draco slurred. "Let's talk instead please?" He gave Harry an adorable look.

"Fine," Harry said with a slight smile. He put the man on the couch and went to get hot cocoa since he knew Draco liked it better than tea. When he returned Draco was in tears. "Are you okay, Dray?"

The blonde sighed as he cried more, "Sorry I always think about my parents when I'm drunk." He felt arms around him and heard soft murmuring in his ear and looked up into his lover's face.

Harry gasped, "Wow."

Blonde hair fell across the Draco's forehead, and his cheeks were flushed a deep red. He was beautiful, even more so than after being fucked silly by Harry.

Draco brushed the hair out of his face and looked at Harry now that he'd sobered up a bit, "Harry, what are we doing?" He kept a steady gaze on his lover's green eyes. He stopped the hand attempting to sneak it's way to his chest. "We're fuck buddies Harry. Are we always going to be like this?"

Harry sighed and leaned against the couch, "I don't know Dray." His arm moved again to go up the smooth flesh, and he kissed him. That one look had him wanting his blonde on the bed moaning in pleasure.

The blonde gave himself over to the sensations and after a nice fuck fest sighed, "Mmm." It felt nice to be held so close and he's talk to him some other time about the two of them being fuck buddies.

Earl Cain: SIRIUS! REMUS! I love them both. Right after Dumbledore died and all, the school needed a new headmaster. Enter Sirius Black, one time fugitive and full time lover of Remus. He brought the werewolf to live with him. The rest is history.

Riff: Very good. Until next time.

Earl Cain: Peace and Love.


	5. Chapter 5

Earl Cain: So in this chapter, I believe some old familiar faces show up. I hope everyone is pleased to see them. ^_^

Riff: Do enjoy.

Draco opened his eyes and took the unfamiliar room in. Feeling arms around him, he turned slightly to see Harry holding him close. The dark-headed man had his mouth somewhat open and was snoring quietly. He was absolutely adorable in the early morning sunlight.

Several loud knocks sounded, and Draco jumped, "Shit." He climbed out of the comfy bed and went to answer the door with the comforter wrapped securely around his waist. He opened the door slowly and was surprised to see the headmaster and his lover in the cold corridor. "Oh come in."

"Morning," Remus smiled, taking in the love bites along Draco's otherwise flawless chest. "Where's Harry?" He asked the blonde pleasantly as his own lover stood disgusted.

The Potionsmaster blushed, "Oh he's still in bed sleeping. Shall I go wake him?" He made to move toward the door.

Remus smiled gently, "No let him rest. We really just want to congratulate you on your relationship. It's very sweet."

Draco flushed even more, "Oh, um, we're not really together."

The werewolf's smile dropped a bit, "Oh well then, I'm sorry I assumed you were." He laughed, "Better get a move on asking hi-"

Sirius growled, "Oh so you fuck him, and let him believe this is a relationship? You Whore. You fucking slut." He was pissed, more so than Remus had seen him in years.

The blonde took a shaky step back, "No, Harry started all this. I tried to stop him. I really did." He felt his eyes getting teary, "I tried to get him to back off, but he wouldn't." His eyes overflowed a bit.

"Not hard enough apparently bitch. How many others have fucked you Draco?" Sirius asked struggling to control his rage. "You, Draco Malfoy, are a slut, and nothing will change that."

Draco wiped his tears away, "I've only ever had sex with Harry, and we make love. I don't want anyone else. We are made for one another. I couldn't hurt him or leave him. Stop calling me a slut and a whore." His eyes, scared, were locked on Sirius' eyes, angry.

"My godson shouldn't have to put up with you. A no account blonde with beautiful eyes, lovely ass and unpleasant personality." He paused for a breath and then continued, "You are not good enough for him bitch! "You fucking whore! Thought you'd get with 'The- Boy- That- Lived' and your life would be set! Well, not while I'm alive!" He glared at the blonde.

Remus sighed, "Sirius stop torturing the poor kid. Leave him be." Both men ignored him.

"No, I'd never do that to Harry," Draco stated as his voice cracked. "I love him and would never hurt him even if I had to in a life and death situation!" He began to cry into his hands brokenhearted.

Sirius was having none of it though and relentlessly continued, "Whatever. I still think you're a whore. And I don't like you one bit, just like how I never liked your father!" he gave the crying teacher a smirk, "So unless you want me to hex you into the next millennium, I'd steer clear of Harry."

"Sirius Black, you leave Draco alone. He's not a whore or slut or bitch or anything of the sort." Harry said quietly as he walked into the room to see what all the commotion was about. "He's beautiful and sweet and kind." His arms went around his lover's thin waist and pulled him back into his chest.

Draco leaned into the embrace and blushed, "Good morning to you too Harry." He smiled up into that handsome face and Remus saw the love he had for the other man.

Sirius frowned at his godson and left. Remus followed," Harry come by to see us. I want to talk."

Harry gently kissed the back of Draco's neck, "Mmm, why are you shaking What did Sirius say?"

"That I was a slut and a whore and that I had a bad attitude. He thinks I want you for your fame and fortune," Draco sighed softly. He frowned when the man pulled away, "Harry? NO, I want you to hold me. Please?" He placed his own arms around the man.

"Shush," Harry said staring at the door, pulling away from his lover. He answered it as someone knocked, "Hermione? Ron?"

A bushy headed girl bustled in and was followed by a tall gangly man. Both stopped dead as they spotted Draco in his comforter fashion. Their mouths feel open, stunned.

Draco was red and pouting only wanting Harry's arms around him again, " Hi, how's it going?"

Ron blinked at his best friend, "Harry, why is Malfoy in your room with only a comforter around his waist?" He glanced at a bemused Hermione.

"As he looks adorable with a blush?" Harry laughed as Draco hid behind him. "Put it together Ron." He smiled at his little love. "Don't be so embarrassed."

Hermione suddenly went into peals of laughter and in between she gasped, "I... knew... you were... gay but... Draco... Malfoy?" She doubled over. "Oh Merlin's Beard..." It had finally occurred to Ron what was going on, "Are...you..._mental_?" He asked, parroting what he had asked Harry five years before after rescuing the man from a frozen forest pond.

Harry watched Draco escape to change with a smile, "No, just I found him here teaching and I've learned quite a few things about Dray." He sighed dreamily, "He's sweet, kind and beautiful and loves hot cocoa and teaching."

Ron frowned, not taking this well, "They've brainwashed you, mate. Malfoy is a bastard that apparently likes men and is a huge slut."

"Never insult Draco again, Ron," Harry growled with his wand at his oldest friend's throat. He let Hermione and Draco separate them and sighed, "Sorry Dray. I get so angry when people call you names. I know he's a friend but can't he see you've changed before he tries to insult you?" He leaned into Draco and sniffed the blonde's hair.

Ron rubbed the spot the wand touched, "Ouch and that's just how he's always been. Sorry I guess."

"But I _have _changed," Draco smiled and looked up at the man he so adored all those hard Hogwarts years. "I've fallen in love and am currently happier than I have ever been in my entire life." He sighed, "I was mean to you three the most to hide it."

Hermione smiled at him, "So how long have you liked Harry?"

"Since a few weeks before first year. We met at Diagon Alley in the robes shop," He replied as Harry finally wrapped his arms around him.

"And I've liked him since we started here as teachers," Harry smiled. "Actually since he helped that student like he had a heart." He chuckled as Draco bopped him on the head.

After explaining to Hermione and Ron how they were not officially together, Ron asked, "Can't you two talk and get along without shoving your dicks up each others arses?"

"Ah, but Ron, that's not fun at all. Sex with my Draco is like paradise, "Harry said and laughed at the faces. Hermione was bemused, Draco extremely embarrassed and Ron disgusted.

"That's enough about my love life, why are you two here?" Harry asked softly.

"Oh yeah, to invite you to our wedding," Hermione said, casually as if it had slipped her mind. "If you'd like to go."

Harry hugged her excited, "Finally! Congratulations!"

"Yeah yeah, and you had better bring a date Harry Potter," She smiled at Draco as she said it.

"Of course," Harry smiled and nodded as Draco said he was headed to his own rooms.

Draco sat reading a book and smiling to himself about the days events. He set the book, _Advanced Potions Making, _down as Harry let himself in. "Hi."

Harry sat on his chest, "Hey um you wanna date me officially and all so people will stop calling you horrible names?"

"YES!" Draco planted a kiss on his new boyfriends lips. He smiled and went back to his book as Harry went back to Hermione and Ron. It was nice to be 'official'.

Earl Cain: And so the longest chapter so far ends. Next time in this HP fic, something happens but alas I guess you need to read to find out. Oh and my favorite line is in this chapter. "Can't you two talk and get along without shoving your dicks up each others arses?" said by darling Ron. Oh and it's fun to write a pissed Sirius. LOL

Riff: You can if you're boring and simple minded. *Evil grin*

Earl Cain: RIFF! *blush* Jeez well until next time and peace and love.


	6. Chapter 6

Earl Cain: *sleepily typing* Morning... blah.

Riff: *hands over caffeine*

Earl Cain: Mmmm caffeine. Oh and btw this is the second to last final chapter. Luckily for all of the fans, I have a sequel in mind. You're welcome.

The next week passed quietly with Harry and Draco spending as much time with one another as possible. Harry found himself falling in love more and more with each passing day. Draco was constantly smiling, and everyone was happy for the couple.

Harry left Draco one night as he had DADA stuff to do, and he didn't even see Cayden knock on his lover's door.

"Yes?" Draco said answering the door sweetly, thinking it was his lover. "Oh hi Cayden, what's wrong? Please come in." He took a step back to let the teen in.

Cayden explained that he didn't understand the homework. He looked so confused that Draco chuckled as he said, "It is a bit difficult tonight. Okay so..." He explained for a good hour, because that's the sort of teacher he is.

Cayden gave him a smile and asked, "Was that Professor Potter I saw leaving? What's going on between my two favorite professors?" He was teasing Draco a bit to get that cute flush he liked so much.

"Well, we're together now," Draco smiled as he did indeed flush adorably. "How are you and Allen? Still good, I hope." He leaned back a bit to enjoy the plush couch he was sitting on, and listen to the student.

"Wonderful, just Allen has no experience in the ways of love. I have to initiate every kiss and every motion. I shouldn't have to do that. He's a teenager for Merlin's sake. Grow a sex drive, ya know?" He sighed, "I like him though so... I keep him around." He suddenly leaned close and kissed Draco full on the mouth.

The blonde gasped and pulled away, "Ack! Cayden, we have boyfriends! If you want to kiss and fuck, go get yours! Merlin's beard!" He wiped at his mouth.

"But Draco, he's horrible in bed and I want a man, not a boy," Cayden told him as he leaned in for another kiss. He held him flush against his chest for awhile letting his tongue play in the older man's mouth. He enjoyed feeling Draco try to get away.

"Dra-" Harry's call died in his throat. He was lonely and decided to see if Draco wanted to stay in his quarters for the night, as Hermione and Ron had left earlier that day. He was also tired, and his brain didn't want to believe what it was seeing. "No..." He took off down the hallway.

Draco managed to twist away from the teenager, "Harry! Wait, let me explain!" He found his lover's door closed and locked. "Harry let's talk please!" He slouched against the door and began to cry.

Remus Lupin found him, "Draco? What's wrong?" He sat beside him. He'd learned to like the man(Sirius... still not so much).

Draco leaned against the werewolf instinctively, "I did something stupid, and I'm a horrible boyfriend. I don't deserve him at all. I never have deserved him. Tell Harry I love him please?" He stood, "See you later Remus." He swiftly pecked the confused werewolf on the cheek.

As soon as he opened his door, a teen practically pounced him, "Professor!" He began to kiss him and touch him. He felt tears, "Professor? Are you okay?"

"N-no, I lost him Cayden, I lost Harry," He cried openly for a few minutes. "Why did you kiss me? A cheap thrill?"

"No, Allen broke up with me earlier today. He wants to be friends," Cayden sighed. "I was hurt so I kissed you. I'm sorry Professor." With that said he walked out and went to his rooms.

Allen found him and held him tightly, "I miss us. Wanna be a couple again?" He frowned as his little one burst into tears.

"Allen, I d-did something bad! I kissed Professor Malfoy and now him and Harry aren't talking and I feel horrible!" He sobbed into the teen's broad chest. (babbling babbling)

"Oh well, that'll all work out, I have to tell you something, Cay-cay. Listen, I love you," Allen whispered in his ear the last bit.

Cayden looked up at him fearful that this was a dream, "I... I love you too." He closed his eyes to feel the teen's heartbeat. "Mmmm..." he was content until he remembered Draco, and he began to cry again.

His boyfriend comforted him as best he could. He fell asleep with a shivering Cayden in his arms. His love fell asleep seconds later.

Hermione gave a pleased yelp as she saw Harry, "Hi! So glad you could make it Harry!" She hugged him tightly.

Harry studies his best friend, "You look wonderful Hermione." She was in an elegant white dress with a low neckline. She looked great. "Ron's a lucky guy." He hugged her again.

"Awe thanks," She said a bit flushed. "Now go get a seat, see you in a bit." She shoved him a bit in the directions of the chairs.

He found himself between Luna Lovegood and Bill Weasley. he smiled at both of them as he sat. "'Lo."

Luna hugged him as Bill smiled, "Hi Harry." They spoke until the wedding started.

It was beautiful and Harry saw Mrs. Weasley sobbing into a white handkerchief. He sighed inwardly as he imagined himself being up there with Draco... Was it time to forgive and forget? He wasn't sure if he could yet.

He hunted Ron down afterwards, "So a married man huh? Pity." He laughed as Ron hugged him, "Hi Ron!" He gave him a smile.

Ron nodded, "Yeah, so how's Hogwarts and you?" Hermione, who smiled at both of them, joined him. "And where's Draco?"

Harry frowned, "Well, Hogwarts is fine. Draco and I though..." He trailed off as someone said his name.

"Harry can we talk please?" Draco asked quietly in his ear. "Please?"

"What's to say?" Harry asked coldly turning to face him. "What could you possibly say that will change anything?"

"Please Harry? It's extremely important," The blonde said as he looked the man discreetly over. "Please? Let's talk somewhere privately."

Harry sighed and led him to the hotel he was staying at, "Fine, make it fast." He watched his lover sit on the bed. "What is it that made you come here?"

Draco sighed, "Harry how do you feel about children? And do you know about those important potions that can make gay men pregnant?"

"Yes," Harry breathed, his heart rate increasing as he become conscious where this was going. "So?"

"Harry I'm pregnant," Draco said keeping his eyes down. "Poppy confirmed it earlier."

Harry stared, "Are you sure it's mine?" He had to make sure.

"Yes, Cayden came to me for homework help and HE kissed me, I told him no but he kept going," Draco quickly explained everything.

The other man studied him closely, then pulled him into a tight hug, "Wow, a baby huh?" He placed a warm hand over Draco's stomach. "That's so cool. I love you Draco." He pulled him toward the door, "Let's go dance our hearts out beautiful."

Hermione watched them and headed over, "Hi guys what was that about?" She smiled at Draco, "Good to see you again Draco."

"Hello Hermione, you look beautiful, " Draco smiled then hugged her tightly. "Like an angel."

"You do as well Draco," Hermione flushed. "How have you been?"

"I've been lovely," Draco smiled as his hands went to his stomach. He felt Hermione's eyes scanning trying to figure out what was up.

"There's something different about you Draco, "Hermione said. "You're positively glowing."

Harry smiled at her, "We will tell you later but right now I need to ask Draco something." He moved to stand in front of his lover, "Dray, you know i love you right? An that I'm so please that you're carrying something important to us? Well," He dropped to one knee. "Draco Malfoy, my love, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

A hand flew up to his mouth in shock then Draco whispered, "Yes, I'd love to, Harry!" He pulled him up into a scorching kiss. "Mmm..." He let the man put the ring on his finger.

They then realized that they had an audience who was applauding. Draco buried his head in Harry's shoulder, making everyone laugh. They soon all went back to talking and dancing.

Remus hugged both o them, "Congratulations. What did you mean by 'carrying something important'?"

"Oh Draco's pregnant with our first child, " Harry explained happily.

"You sure it's yours?" Sirius asked softly as he hugged Remus from behind.

"Of course, I trust Draco. I love him," Harry smiled at them.

Draco smiled as well, "And I you." He danced with Harry nearly all night as happy as he'd ever been.

Earl Cain: And end chapter. Aren't they cute? I think so. M-preg is AWESOME. I love it.

Riff: *nods in agreement*

Earl Cain: Review please Peace and Love.


	7. Chapter 7

Earl Cain: Final Chapter. Sorry about it being such a short story. However, to all its fans, I'd just like to say that I am writing a number two. It will be about Harry and Draco's oldest son. ^_^

Riff: *whispers in ear*

Earl Cain: And btw *grumbling* This is stupid, but I don't own any of the characters in this story except the ones I do own. (Harry and Draco's children because even though they share a name with them, I own their personalities).

About three months after Hermione and Ron's wedding made them Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Draco was pulling on the clothes he would be married in. His hand brushed against his stomach, and he smiled a small smile. He was three or so months along and felt he was showing just a little bit. He pulled on his white jacket and was ready after one last pat down of his clothes. The ceremony started, and he stood in front of his handsome lover.

The couple had written their own vows. Draco listened to his lover's vows and cried a bit as he heard the love behind them, "Draco, when I was eleven years old, I met a scared, confused little blonde in Madame Malkin's robe shop. I never realized that one day, he would be standing across from me on a day I thought would never come, my wedding day. I was also afraid of my first day at a school I had never heard of and of a future I was sure would be marred by uncertainty. That boy in the robe shop became my enemy in many things. Now, I stand before him and ask him to be mine. Draco Malfoy, do you take me, in front of all of our friends and family, take me, Harry Potter, to be yours forever in holy matrimony?"

"I do," Draco whispered and began his vows, "Harry James Potter, I remember that day all those years ago, when I too was scared of Hogwarts. I recall seeing you and falling instantly for that unruly black hair and petrified emerald eyes. I went through school in a daze hoping to run into you and have a chance to talk to 'Potter.' I now look at you as an equal, and as the man I hope will say 'I do'. He finished and kept his eyes focused on his feet.

"I do Draco."

They were pronounced married and kissed a sweet kiss full of love. The little crowd there for their wedding all cheered (twins and Ron) and cried (Mrs. Weasley and Hermione).

Afterwards Harry pulled Draco into his arms for a lovely dance. He barely noticed the couples around them as they swayed in time to the music. he felt good and right about this decision.

Draco closed his eyes and breathed in Harry's scent, "Mmm, I love you." He looked to his left a little ways and spotted a dancing Cayden and Allen. He was happy they were happy.

He danced for nearly two hours then went to rest; Harry followed and Draco smiled, "Go have fun. I'll be fine Harry, I just need a breather. I'm fine so is our darling child." He purred as Harry pushed him back on the bed to suck on his neck.

Harry sighed in his ear, "No, I want to be here with you. Forget them. You are the one I want to be near." He quickly pulled Draco's silky clothes off, "Wow, you're so perfect."

After they finished making their vows official and all, they laid curled up next to one another. Draco smiled, "You were wonderful, darling." He sighed and brushed his hand over his slightly swollen stomach, "Pretty baby."

Harry chuckled, "Weird how there's a little baby in here." He kissed his husband's belly.

"Any name ideas?" Draco asked softly. He curled an arm around the man's small waist. "I imagine you do."

"Well, I like William Steven," He chuckled. "It would be cute. We could call him Will or Willy." He kissed his cheek sweetly.

"I like it, but I like..." He licked his lips as his eyes misted over, "I like... James Lucius better." He gave Harry a frightened sort of look, and then he let the tears flow as the man hugged him tightly.

"James Lucius," Harry murmured in his ear. "I like it too. James Lucius it is, Draco." He soon fell asleep happily.

Harry gave a big grin to Hermione, "That's brilliant. Congratulations guys. How far along did you say Herm?" He smiled at his lover, who was now about seven months along in his own pregnancy and gorgeous.

"Oh, six weeks or so," Hermione smiled softly. "We're ecstatic." She took Ron's large warm hand. "We've been trying for months then today the doctor confirmed it." She was beautiful in a warm motherly way.

Ron had a modest grin, "Yeah, anyway, guess who we saw last Thursday in Diagon Alley." He squeezed his wife's hand.

Hermione answered for them, "Dean, Seamus and their adorable child, Nathan. He's six weeks old and so sweet." She gave a large smile, "And they're married as well as of about a year ago. So glad they invited us, huh, guys?" She laughed as Draco nodded earnestly.

"That's wonderful," the blonde smiled wistfully. "Wish they'd come visit sometime." He gave a groan as the baby kicked. "Sorry the baby's been busy today." He laughed as Harry put a hand on his stomach. "Harry, you don't always have to do that."

Harry gave a laugh, "Yes I do."

Three months later, Seamus and Dean dropped by for a visit. Their son was adorable and sweet. Se had dark hair and big black eyes. It was nice to see the small family, until Draco went into labor.

A squalling baby was born. A little boy they named James Lucius Potter. He had fine blonde hair and emerald eyes, the perfect blend of Harry and Draco.

Draco cooed over him, "Hey darling. You are perfect."

Harry smiled in the direction of his son, newly born and sweet. His life was perfect beyond belief. He only hoped he could give his little one the best life possible, and that the boy would be as sweet as Draco.

Earl Cain: Well that's it. Give me a few weeks or so and a sequel will be up. Hoped you liked it as much as I liked writing it. 3 I love this story and am glad I found it again and finished it.

Riff: I'm sure others enjoyed it.

Earl Cain: Of course they did. Read and Review. And btw I have plans for a certain little baby. XP


End file.
